Mes feuilles
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Nuit du FoF - Derek avait mal choisi son moment... quoique...


_Le Forum Francophone (ou FoF) est, comme son nom l'indique, un forum destiné aux utilisateurs francophones de FFnet qui souhaitent discuter du site, de leurs histoires, des reviews ou de tout autre chose avec des gens rassemblés par la fanfiction.  
Les Nuits d'Écriture du FoF sont des défis d'une heure sur un thème donné.  
J'écris cette histoire pour la Deuxième Nuit d'Écriture du FoF sur le thème _**Feuille**_ :  


* * *

_

Casey était furieuse... Non, ça serait trop beau. En réalité, Casey était folle de rage. Comme tout le monde, cher lecteur, vous savez à cause de qui : Derek. Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, je m'en doutais. La vrai question n'était donc pas _à cause de qui ?_ mais plutôt _qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?_ J'avoue, je suis assez d'accord. Et je vais vous répondre tout de suite.

Ça avait commencé assez innocemment (ou, du-moins, aussi innocemment que possible alors que Derek était impliqué) lorsque Casey avait réalisé qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour envoyer ses demandes d'inscription à l'Université et s'était mise à stresser. Derek écoutait sa musique à pleine puissance de l'autre côté du mur et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Finalement, elle avait abandonné et était sortie faire un tour pour se calmer. Malgré tout, elle avait été à la limite de la crise de nerfs au dîner, ce jour-là, et au lieu de la calmer, Derek s'était amusé à la taquiner. Évidemment, la petite dispute verbale s'était progressivement transformée en une énorme bataille de nourriture impliquant toute la famille, jusqu'à ce que Nora puis George se ressaisissent et ordonnent aux deux aînés d'aller se calmer (séparément) dans leurs chambres.

Casey était entrée dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot de plus à quiconque, mais en était ressortie presque immédiatement en hurlant insultes et menaces à l'adresse de son demi-frère. Lequel demi-frère riait tranquillement à l'intérieur de sa chambre, en sécurité puisque séparé de la jeune fille par une porte qu'il avait soigneusement fermée et bloquée.

Lorsque Casey avait ouvert sa porte et fait un pas dans sa chambre, elle avait été surprise par un désordre indescriptible. En s'avançant davantage, elle avait réalisé que Derek n'avait pourtant pas tout dérangé : son lit était encore fait, ses livres et cahiers étaient à leur place sur le bureau. En revanche, toute la chambre était recouverte de feuilles de papier. Casey se pencha et en ramassa une. C'était un bulletin scolaire de Lizzie, datant de l'année précédente. Elle en ramassa une autre et découvrit le devoir d'arithmétique qu'on lui avait rendu quelques semaines plus tôt. Très en colère, elle était ressortie aussitôt de la chambre avec la ferme intention de faire disparaître l'auteur du désastre dans des circonstances étranges mais (surtout) très douloureuses. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à une porte fermée, l'humeur de Casey était passée de_ furieuse _à_ folle de rage_.

Derek se délectait de l'effet produit sur sa chère demi-sœur grâce à l'aide d'une simple photocopieuse. Honnêtement, ça avait été si facile de ramasser toutes les feuilles qu'il avait pu trouver, de les photocopier (le magasin au coin de la rue n'était vraiment pas cher pour ça) et de les éparpiller de façon à recouvrir la chambre de Casey d'une couche de papier. Casey était tellement obsédée par ces feuilles destinées à torturer les pauvres élèves avec leurs résultats, Derek était d'accord de les lui donner. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des feuilles absolument inutiles pour lui mais qu'elle semblait aimer beaucoup. Et le fait que la pauvre fille soit déjà stressée à cause d'une autre feuille qu'elle avait oublié d'envoyer était la cerise sur le gâteau. Vraiment, Derek pensa que son timing était parfait.

Hélas, sa conviction vola en éclat lorsque Casey cessa de crier sur sa porte pour l'attaquer physiquement. Coups de poing et coups de pied, elle semblait vraiment en colère... plus que d'habitude, en tous cas. Le sourire de Derek s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit du bruit de papier froissé et déchiré, signe que la furie ne prenait pas garde aux jolies décorations qui ornaient la frontière entre le monde extérieur et le monde de Derek (quoique, cette limite était déjà fine).

Il y eut un silence et Dere patienta quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il n'était plus dangereux de sortir, simplement pour vérifier les dégâts causés par la catastrophe humaine qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir pour demi-sœur. Ce fut une grave erreur.

Casey ne s'était arrêtée que pour aller chercher une belle brassée de feuilles dans sa chambre et l'attendait de l'autre côté. Dès qu'il tourna un peu la poignée, Casey força la porte à s'ouvrir en grand et entra dans la chambre de Derek, lui jetant ses feuilles à la tête et recommençant sa tirade d'où il ressortait que Derek était un gamin immature et gaspilleur, qui ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui plutôt que de l'embêter elle, qu'elle espérait qu'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances parce qu'il le méritait et même pire...

Au bout de trois minutes de hurlements, Lizzie avait été désignée volontaire pour aller fermer la porte (tous étaient conscients que l'envoyer calmer Casey était une mission-suicide). Cinq minutes plus tard, Casey criait toujours et Derek commençait à avoir mal aux oreilles et à la poitrine, sur laquelle le poing de Casey s'abattait à chaque fin de phrase. Après un quart d'heure à écouter les rugissements de la jeune fille, Derek saisit sa première chance pour la faire taire : alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et se préparait à une nouvelle réplique, il l'embrassa violemment, l'empêchant effectivement de prononcer un mot de plus. Sans décoller sa bouche de celle de Casey (qui avait cessé de se débattre à un moment ou à un autre) il la guida jusqu'à son bureau, où il s'empara d'un paquet de feuilles imprimées.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Casey et Derek étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et sans voix. Derek tendit les feuilles à la jeune fille sans un mot et elle ne parla pas davantage quand elle s'en empara. Elle y jeta un prudent coup d'œil et resta bouche bée : Derek avait rassemblé tous les papiers dont elle avait besoin pour remplir ses dossiers avant de faire des bêtises avec toutes les autres feuilles sur lesquelles il avait pu mettre la main.

Le regard de Casey oscilla entre les feuilles et Derek pendant quelques instants... Puis elle l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres avant de retourner dans sa chambre, ses précieuses feuilles à la main.


End file.
